


One Jump

by Shae_C



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cannon Typical Violence, Comics, Dalish and Skinner trusting each other with their lives, Dalish is a disaster at flirting but she tries, F/F, Fan Comics, Found Families, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Skinner, Mid-Cannon, background adoribull, background exploration, women saving women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae_C/pseuds/Shae_C
Summary: Who knew falling off a roof and landing in the arms of a vigilante, would have such lasting effects. Or, Dalish reveals how she met Skinner, and how they teamed up with the other Chargers to put an end to corrupt nobles.





	One Jump

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serenityfails](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityfails/gifts).



> I had a ton of fun working with the prompt of how they met and got together. There's so much to explore with these characters, and I loved the chance to do it. I hope you enjoy the story, and happy rare pair exchange!

[](https://imgur.com/7gqOGIW)   
[](https://imgur.com/RGiaLLg)   
[](https://imgur.com/cmE8CWn)   
[](https://imgur.com/51lpVqG)   
[](https://imgur.com/d7EBiMb)

[](https://imgur.com/LyfbXpv) [](https://imgur.com/9h2AV46)   
[](https://imgur.com/bVAITMM)   
[](https://imgur.com/bYrUA5X)   
[](https://imgur.com/l3A28EQ)

[](https://imgur.com/G38t7XB)   
[](https://imgur.com/72EknMZ)   
[](https://imgur.com/bb7SUL4)   
[](https://imgur.com/6JPzAqQ)   
[](https://imgur.com/xuiLhgF)   
[](https://imgur.com/m0Ij5TA)   
[](https://imgur.com/i72ypXJ) [](https://imgur.com/QAXxtbS)

[](https://imgur.com/VXj7oVl)   
[](https://imgur.com/fjp9DQ4) [](https://imgur.com/9MAaue8)   
[](https://imgur.com/mB9YGfv)   
[](https://imgur.com/rSo2N0C)   
[](https://imgur.com/0mBXsnY)   
[](https://imgur.com/RyC4F1M)   
[](https://imgur.com/hxLiW9l)

[](https://imgur.com/m4LOqwU)   
[](https://imgur.com/EG4wKDB) [](https://imgur.com/MNs4oYW)   
[](https://imgur.com/PNVjIBG)   
[](https://imgur.com/fScQYKE)

Available for reblog on tumblr: [Here](http://shae-c-art.tumblr.com/post/167957584841/title-one-jump-part-1-part-2-part-3)


End file.
